Forget-me-not
by snowdroppetal
Summary: "Khi ta muốn chôn sâu quá khứ. Hoặc đó là những gì tồi tệ nhất, hoặc đó, là những gì đẹp đẽ nhất mà ta từng có."
1. Chapter 1

Caroline luôn gắn bó với Mystic Falls. Đó là nơi cô sinh ra và lớn lên. Cuộc sống của cô cũng bình thường như bao người khác. Đi làm, tan ca, thỉnh thoảng gặp gỡ bạn bè vào dịp lễ hay cuối tuần. Có lẽ, sau này sẽ là lấy chồng, sinh con, và chăm sóc gia đình.

Elena, bạn thân nhất của cô luôn trêu đùa rằng đám cưới của cô và Tyler sẽ giống như buổi kỉ niệm hấp hôn theo kiểu "đám cưới bạc", "đám cưới vàng", "đám cưới kim cương" hay đại loại bất kỳ cái tên đá quý mỹ miều nào cho các đôi vợ chồng già. Cả hai quen nhau từ thời mẫu giáo, tính đến nay cũng đã hai mươi mấy năm. Bản thân Caroline cũng hiểu, sẽ chẳng có chút gì gọi là lãng mạn xảy ra giữa cả hai. Nhưng điều cô mong là một cuộc sống bình yên bên gia đình nhỏ. Chỉ đơn giản vậy thôi.

Bonnie, cô bạn thân khác trong bộ ba lại phản ứng dữ dội hơn nhiều khi tuyên bố: "Tyler không phải định mệnh của cậu. Đừng viện cớ."

Dù gì đi nữa, Caroline cũng đã quyết định. Và một khi cô đưa ra quyết định thì hẳn nhiên nó sẽ theo đúng theo một đường thẳng. Không có lối rẽ, không quanh co.

Khi Bonnie vừa xoay sở xong với danh sách khách mời bên nhà gái thì nghe tiếng huýt sáo của Elena. Cô nàng đang nháy mắt với Bonnie kiểu tớ-đã-bảo-mà với cô. Bonnie lườm trả. Elena nhún vai hết ý kiến. Và Bonnie đảo mắt, trông hết sức chán chường.

"Sao nào?" – Caroline cố bắt kịp cuộc trò chuyện không lời của cả hai – "Ít ra cũng nên cho tớ chút ý kiến về bộ này đi chứ?"

"Đẹp!" – Cả hai cùng đồng thanh, mắt vẫn không rời nhau một giây.

"Hờ hững vậy sao?"

Caroline xoay một vòng. Chiếc váy xanh bích cô đang mặc cũng đong đưa theo.

"Thôi nào, dù hai cậu định nói gì đi nữa thì ngày mai lễ đính hôn cũng sẽ theo như dự định." – Caroline khoanh tay nhìn hai cô bạn – "Kết thúc màn liếc mắt đưa tình này đi, tớ bắt đầu thấy ớn lạnh rồi đây."

"Caroline Forbes, bọn tớ chỉ hy vọng cậu suy nghĩ về điều này thật kỹ càng. Vì hạnh phúc của cậu. Cậu biết bọn tớ yêu cậu rất nhiều mà!" – Bonnie nhịn không được phải lên tiếng.

Caroline mỉm cười, bước đến ôm chầm lấy hai người.

"Tớ biết. Tớ cũng yêu các cậu."

"Và một người vì ba người. Ba người vì một người. Đúng không nào?" – Bonnie lầm bầm để rồi cả ba cùng bật cười.

"Thôi nào các quý cô? Gác hết mấy chuyện liên quan đến đàn ông đi. Chúng ta sẽ dành trọn ngày hôm nay cho bản thân! Đi thôi!" – Elena gióng trống khua chiêng trước khi kéo Caroline và Bonnie ra khỏi nhà. Còn đi đâu thì, có trời mới biết được cô nàng đang dự tính chuyện quái gở gì trong đầu.

* * *

"Lena, thề có Chúa, hai mươi mấy năm sống ở Mystic Falls tớ chưa từng biết có thứ này tồn tại đấy! Cậu là cái kiểu bạn thân gì mà giấu đến tận giờ thế hả?" – Bonnie hào hứng khoác vai Elena.

"Còn tớ thì ước gì mình đừng bao giờ biết đến nó." – Caroline lầm rầm với chai bia trên tay. Giọng cô lọt thỏm giữa những tiếng nhạc dance sôi động. Trên sân khấu là những anh chàng cơ bắp nóng đến bỏng mắt.

"Thừa nhận đi Care. Cậu cũng thích mà." – Elena cười khúc khích khi thấy Caroline sặc một ngụm bia do anh chàng bán khỏa thân trên sân khấu bất ngờ chồm xuống sát nơi họ đang đứng. Cô vỗ lưng giúp Caroline. "À thì câu lạc bộ thoát y cũng ăn nên làm ra dạo gần đây thôi."

"Tớ đang tự hỏi không biết mình có bị Damon bỏ bùa không mà đồng ý cho hắn qua cửa nữa! Cậu đang bị thói hư tật xấu của hắn ta tiêm nhiễm đó Lena!" – Caroline nhặng xị cả lên, mặt đỏ gay gắt chẳng biết vì bia hay vì mấy anh chàng kia cứ tìm cách lượn lờ trước mặt.

"Chứ không phải nhận "hối lộ" rồi bán Lena cho anh ta còn gì?" – Bonnie nhướn mày.

Caroline đảo mắt kiểu gì-cũng-được rồi lách người qua đám đông.

"Đâu đấy Care?"

"Thêm bia." – Cô giơ cao chai rỗng không làm cớ đào thoát.

Caroline tiến đến quầy bar. Thật lòng mà nói cô muốn ra ngoài hít thở không khí hơn. Vì ở đây đông đúc như nhau cả thôi. Cô cố gắng chen qua mấy chị em đang che kín quầy để xem thử mình may mắn có được một ly cocktail ngon lành không.

"Tequila, làm ơn."

"Có ngay đây, tình yêu."

Một giọng nói đậm chất thơ đáp lời cô. Caroline nín thở. Nếu như giọng nói có thể giết người thì anh ta quả là một tên sát thủ cao tay. Cô đưa mắt nhìn lên và hiểu ngay lý do cho sự chen lấn của quầy bar. Dáng lưng người đứng bên trong quả thật quyến rũ đến kì quái. Anh ta chỉ đơn giản mặc áo sơ mi trắng, khoác áo ghilê đen, thắt lưng biểu tượng đặc trưng của quán Mystic Grill. Và rồi, thì, mông. Ôi không, quần tây khá là bó sát vào mông thôi. Caroline lắc đầu liên tục cố gắng lắc cho bay đi mớ suy nghĩ trong đầu.

"Tình yêu ơi, cách đó không giữ cho mình tỉnh táo được đâu."

Anh chàng batender cầm bình pha xoay thêm mấy vòng ngoạn mục trước khi rót chất lỏng màu vàng ra ly cho cô. Từng động tác cứ như thôi miên khiến Caroline không tài nào dứt ra được. Đến khi gương mặt anh ta xuất hiện trước mũi cô thì lúc này não Caroline mới hoạt động lại. Đôi mắt anh ta màu xanh. Đèn chớp nháy nhưng Caroline chắc chăn là màu xanh lục lam. Cô cảm giác có gì đó lướt qua tai mình. Anh ta vừa chạm nhẹ lên tóc cô và bất ngờ biến ra khóm hoa lưu ly thảo. Mọi người lập tức vỗ tay tán thưởng.

"Ai cũng nhận được ưu đãi đặc biệt thế này sao?" – Caroline hơi né người ra xa, ngập ngừng nhận lấy món quà bất ngờ.

"Còn tùy đối tượng thôi, bé à." – Cái cách anh ta nghiêng đầu và mím môi cười khiến bao tử Caroline như nhảy múa. Phải cố gắng lắm cô mới không nhìn vào cặp môi khiêu gợi đó. Làm thế quái nào mà mỗi chữ thoát ra từ miệng anh ta đều nghe như tiếng chuông ngân vậy?

Có lẽ rượu bia khiến hooc-môn oxytocin của cô tăng lên không đúng lúc rồi.

"À, tôi, ờ, phải đi rồi. Nếu anh không phiền."

"Vẫn chưa chạm môi đấy, cô bé"

Được rồi. Ý anh ta là chưa uống hết rượu thôi. Caroline tự ám thị bản thân trước khi vừa lườm anh ta, vừa dứt khoát nốc cạn ly cocktail. Cô đưa tay cài khóm hoa nhỏ lên vành tai rồi nhanh chóng tham gia màn lắc lư quên trời đất của Bonnie và Elena. Mặc kệ anh chàng bartender nóng bỏng kia đi. Mặc kệ tất cả đi. Mai sẽ là một ngày mới. Và trước khi trở về với những qui luật cô tự đặt ra, trở về với một Caroline mà mọi người mong muốn, cô sẽ cháy hết mình đêm nay.

Nhưng cô không biết rằng, có những ngọn lửa đam mê thật sự rất mãnh liệt. Và một khi nó bùng phát lên rồi thì khó lòng dập tắt nổi.

* * *

"Ôi trời đất ơi! Mấy giờ rồi? Muộn mất thôi. Chưa trang điểm, chưa làm tóc, chưa thay đồ. Thậm chí còn chưa sạc pin điện thoại! Tyler và Liz chắc chắn sẽ nhắn nổ tung điện thoại mình mất!"

Caroline phát hoảng. Cô bật dậy, cuống quít nhảy trên giường trong khi Elena và Bonnie còn cuộn chặt trong kén.

"Im lặng và cho tớ 3 giây tạm biệt với hoàng tử trong mơ đi Care." – Bonnie càu nhàu ngáy ngủ.

"Hô .là.lễ.đính.hôn! Dậy ngay! Mấy cậu là phù dâu đấy, nhớ không?"

Đúng như dự đoán của Caroline, mười mấy cuộc gọi nhỡ và hàng chục tin nhắn thoại từ mẹ cô và Tyler. Cô không tài nào nhớ nổi làm sao cả ba có thể về được nhà trong tình trạng say như chết. Nhưng điều đó không còn quan trọng nữa. Việc cô cần làm bây giờ là mọi việc phải hoàn hảo trong vòng 30 phút.

Gia đình Lockwood cách nhà cô không xa. Với tay lái lụa của Elena thì cả bọn cũng đến vừa kịp lúc. Đứng đợi cô ngay trước cổng là bà Elizabeth. Bà trông khác hẳn khi không còn khoác lên bộ cảnh phục cứng nhắc thường ngày. Vẻ mặt bà vừa sốt ruột vừa lo lắng. Nhác trông thấy Caroline bước xuống xe, bà đã chạy ngay đến kéo cả ba vào cửa sau.

"Con có ý định khiến mẹ và bà thị trưởng lật tung cái thị trấn này lên để tìm con phải không?"

"Thôi nào Liz, con ở đây rồi. Và mọi việc vẫn suôn sẻ." – Caroline xách đôi giày cao gót trên tay, chạy vòng qua sảnh đường. Bonnie bận ôm mấy bó hoa trong khi Elena ôm ba bộ lễ phục nối gót theo sau.

Nhìn ba cô gái phóng như bay vào phòng thay đồ khiến Elizabeth thở dài.

"Ừ, mọi việc vẫn suôn sẻ. Tính cho tới thời điểm này."

Bà Lockwood là phu nhân của thị trưởng. Đó là nguyên nhân vì sao buổi tiệc đính hôn có hơn phân nửa số khách mời Caroline chưa từng biết bao giờ. Có lẽ nó không giống "buổi họp mặt gia đình" như Tyler hay nói mà giống hội nghị chính trị gia hơn.

"Và kia là John Mahatthan, phó chủ tịch hội đồng sáng lập quĩ Paul."

"À Paul Mahathan."

"Không, John chứ."

"Trời à, Ty, sao em có thể nhớ hết mấy người đóng khung trong bộ mặt lạnh tanh tôi-đây-là-chính-khách kia chứ?"

"Đó là lý do anh đứng ngay cạnh em đây."– Tyler thì thầm vào tai Caroline – "Nhân tiện, hôm nay trông em trên cả tuyệt vời đấy quí cô Lockwood-tương-lai."

Caroline bật cười – "Em đi tìm gì đó để uống đã. Cổ họng em bắt đầu kháng nghị mà màn chào hỏi thì không có hồi kết rồi."

Cô khụy gối chào Tyler theo kiểu quí tộc rồi lùi về phía sau phòng tiệc buffet. Lúc này Elena và Bonnie đang bận rộn trang trí bàn tiệc. Jeremy, em trai Elena phụ giúp một tay. Stefan, em trai Damon và cũng là một trong những người bạn thân của cả bọn ngồi đệm đàn piano. Và như thường lệ, Damon lượn lờ quanh họ để kiếm trò vui.

Caroline đưa tay đón lấy ly rượu sâm panh người phục vụ bưng đến.

"Một cốc trành chanh mật ong sẽ thích hợp hơn với em đấy, tình yêu à."

Trước khi kịp đưa lên nhấp một ngụm thì giọng nói trầm vang lên khiến cô giật nảy người. Vẫn trong trang phục batander, anh chàng đêm qua đang đứng cạnh cô, chấp tay sau lưng với vẻ thích thú. Dưới ánh nắng mai, màu lục lam trong đôi mắt anh ta càng xanh đến lạc lối. Mái tóc xoăn và hàm râu lún phún vàng kim đầy phong trần.

"Sao anh lại ở đây?"

"Chà, để xem, pha chế rượu cho lễ đính hôn, mà theo tôi đoán, em là nữ chính."

Anh ta mỉm cười, đưa tay thuần thục pha một cốc trà chanh nóng hổi đưa cho cô.

"Trị đau họng rất hiệu quả. Thử xem?"

Caroline nhíu mày với vẻ biết tuốt kia, nhưng vẫn nhận lấy.

"Tôi là y tá. Tôi có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân."

"Tôi biết."

Câu trả lời của anh ta càng khiến cô thêm bất ngờ.

"Chưa có dịp giới thiệu. Tôi là Klaus, vừa chuyển đến Mystic Falls. Rất vinh dự được làm quen với em. Quí cô Caroline xinh đẹp."

Vừa nói, Klaus vừa nắm lấy tay Caroline, hôn nhẹ lên đó và mắt thì không rời lấy cô một giây. Mọi thứ diễn ra chỉ trong chớp nhoáng. Nó nhanh đến nỗi Caroline chưa kịp ý thức được điều gì thì anh ta đã đi mất.

"Úi chu choa, tán tỉnh một cô nàng trong chính tiệc đính hôn của cô ta. Sao tôi không nghĩ ra được sáng kiến đó nhỉ? Quá xá là ngầu!" - Cô nghe tiếng huýt sáo của Damon. Con người này quả thực rất thích xem kịch vui.

"Thôi đi Damon. Anh không muốn Care tống cổ anh ra trước khi buổi tiệc bắt đầu đâu." – Elena cảnh cáo.

"Tiệc quái gì chứ?" – Damon lầm rầm phản pháo.

"Vậy còn hầm rượu những năm 70 sắp được đem ra chiêu đãi thì sao nhỉ?" – Bonnie đâm trúng tử huyệt khiến Damon lập tức tắt đài.

"Này Bon, tới xem hộ em cách thắt cái caravat này với?" – Jeremy kịp thời chặn đứng chiến tranh sắp bùng nổ giữa hai người kia.

Damon quay sang Stefan giận cá chém thớt, "Ôi thôi nào! Có thể ngừng chơi bản đó được không? Tìm bài nào khác kịch tính hơn đi. Em đang ru ngủ hết khách mời kia kìa."

Caroline phì cười. Ít ra thì mọi người vẫn luôn vui vẻ bên nhau thế này là tốt rồi. Không có gì thay đổi cả. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn. Chắc chắn là vậy.

* * *

Tất cả những lần gặp gỡ kỳ lạ giữa Caroline và anh chàng tên Klaus kia dần chìm vào quên lãng. Hoặc ít ra là Caroline quá bận rộn với công việc nên không còn thời gian suy nghĩ. Cho đến khi cô gặp lại Klaus, trong một tình huống hoàn toàn khác.

Đó là một đêm trực khá yên ổn. Khi Caroline chuẩn bị tan ca thì tiếng xe cấp cứu càng lúc càng gần. Cô lập tức chạy đến cổng bệnh viện hỗ trợ cho đồng nghiệp. Người đang nằm trên băng ca thương tích rất nghiêm trọng. Máu phủ kín gần hết gương mặt trong khi áo quần đều rách bươm.

"Tai nạn xe cách đây hai mươi phút. Đàn ông, khoảng 30 tuổi, mất máu khá nhiều. Chẩn đoán ban đầu có thể đã gãy xương đùi, tổn thương dây chằng và tràn dịch màn phổi."

Caroline chuẩn bị bình oxy và ống thở. Cô tiến đến gần nạn nhân của vụ tai nạn thảm khốc và bàng hoàng nhận ra gương mặt người nằm đó.

"Ôi Chúa ơi!" – Caroline đưa tay che miệng trước khi kịp gọi tên anh – "Klaus…"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Đó là một ngày đầy nắng. Khi trời bắt đầu chuyển lạnh và thời tiết lúc nào cũng mù sương, thì một chút nắng ấm hiếm hoi khiến người ta thấy vô cùng dễ chịu. Caroline vẫn như mọi khi, mất khá nhiều thời gian để kiểm tra hết phát đồ điều trị phòng hồi sức. Trách nhiệm thường nhật trong suốt nhiều năm liền của cô là vậy . Nhưng khoảng một tuần nay, cô có cảm giác như mình đang trở về thời làm thực tập viên khi mới bước chân vào nghề. Lo lắng và cả phấn khích. Và có lẽ con người đang nằm kia là một lý do hữu hình cho tất cả những cảm xúc đang vô cùng xao động trong cô.

Klaus.

Caroline không biết, cũng không thể nào lý giải nổi vì sao mình lại trở nên dễ xúc động trước người mà cô chỉ gặp mới hai lần, ờ thì ba lần. À thì bốn. Thôi được rồi, là vô số những lần sau nữa khi cô đến bên giường bệnh chăm sóc anh ta. Mà anh ta thì im lìm nằm đó, chẳng hay biết gì.

Caroline đưa tay vén rèm. Ánh dương xuyên qua cửa sổ, từng tia nhảy múa trên gương mặt bình thản của Klaus. Mái tóc nâu vàng hơi rối che đi vầng trán cao. Hàng mi đượm màu nắng vẫn rũ xuống không sức sống.

Trong một thoáng, cô ước gì được trông thấy màu xanh trong đôi mắt kia. Hẳn sẽ rực rỡ như pha lê trong nắng nhỉ?

"Không người thân, không gia thế. Cảnh sát không tìm ra bất cứ liên hệ thân thiết nào mà Klaus có ở Mystic Falls. Chỉ biết anh ta đến đây được khoảng một tháng trước khi tai nạn xảy ra. Manh mối nơi hiện trường cho thấy, đây chỉ đơn thuần là một vụ tai nạn." - Bonnie kết thúc màn tường thuật qua điện thoại của mình. Giọng cô khá lo lắng. " Cậu có nghĩ anh ta là một tên trùm xã hội đen đang chạy trốn kẻ thù không Care?"

Caroline đảo mắt "Ừ thì cái thị trấn này thiếu vắng tội phạm kể cũng lâu rồi."

"Không giỡn chơi đâu Care! Cái cách chiếc xe bị lật tung như thế kia chỉ có thể do một chiếc xe khác chặn đầu mà ra."

Caroline vẫn kiên nhẫn "Vậy chiếc xe kia đâu? Chắc chắn nó cũng sẽ nát nhừ như xe của Klaus thôi."

"Tự tìm cách thu dọn mảnh vụn rồi chuồn êm chăng?" - Caroline nghe tiếng Damon ngâm nga bên cạnh. Hẳn nhiên đây là một cuộc hội thoại bật-loa-ngoài như thường lệ.

"Damon, anh xem hơi nhiều phim viễn tưởng rồi đó." - Elena ngán ngẩm cắt ngang.

"Đâu nào, là phim bom tấn chứ?"

"Yên lặng một giây sẽ khiến mã bề ngoài của anh sứt mẻ đi sao?" - Bonnie bắt đầu cáu kỉnh.

"Ờ thì đang cân nhắc chuyện đó đây. Nhưng đẹp trai là bẩm sinh rồi cưng ơi."

"Damon!" - cả Bonnie và Elena chán nản kêu lên.

Caroline thở dài u ám. "Sao cũng được. Vì giờ với trạng thái thực vật như vậy. Cũng khó biết trước chuyện sau này lắm. Các cậu biết đấy, PAS* luôn được áp dụng đối với những trường hợp kéo dài quá lâu mà. "

Damon nổi khùng lên, "cái thứ chết tiệt đó nên bỏ P đầu và thêm S cuối đi!"

Caroline bật cười. Cùng lúc đó, cô nghe thấy tiếng chuông dự phòng kêu lên. Đèn line của phòng 503 nhấp nháy sáng. Tim cô bỗng dưng đập loạn xạ cả lên. Là phòng của Klaus.

"Nghe này các cậu. Mình phải quay lại với công việc rồi. Sẽ bàn vụ này sau vậy. Yêu mọi người."

Caroline nói nhanh trước khi chạy như bay đến xem tình trạng của Klaus. Điện tâm đồ đã có dấu hiệu hồi phục. Caroline đến cạnh giường anh. Xem xét kỹ càng các phản ứng, dù chỉ là nhỏ nhất. Không biết là do bản năng sinh tồn cao, hay do còn điều gì đó chưa hoàn thành, Klaus đang cố gắng cho cô thấy được ý thức của anh vẫn còn rất mạnh mẽ. Chỉ cần vượt qua bức tường rào cuối cùng này thôi.

Caroline cảm thấy hàng mi của Klaus khẽ động. Cô nắm lấy tay anh. Bàn tay vẫn chằng chịt vết thương, nhưng còn rất ấm. Ngón tay anh trong lòng bàn tay cô cong nhẹ.

Caroline cố nuốt cho tim mình trôi xuống lồng ngực, cúi xuống thì thầm vào tai anh.

"Dậy đi nào. Mở mắt ra nhìn tôi đi."

* * *

Những ngày sau đó là chuỗi ngày rắc rối triền miên mà Caroline ước gì mình chưa từng chờ đợi anh ta tỉnh nhanh đến vậy. Dù nghe có vẻ tội lỗi, nhưng thà nhìn Klaus ngoan ngoãn nằm yên cho cô trò chuyện còn hơn phải thường xuyên thấy bản mặt mờ ám của anh ta. Cũng khó trách tâm trạng Caroline lên xuống thất thường, khi mà hơn hai phần ba số y tá trong bệnh viện đều đang tìm cách hoặc mua chuộc, hoặc "hăm dọa", hoặc tìm mọi cách để đổi ca trực với cô. Trong khi cô lại là người phụ trách chính cho căn phòng 503 chết tiệt kia. Bạn sẽ làm gì khi mắc kẹt giữa hũ mật thơm lừng và một bầy ong vây quanh? A, liều mạng mang hũ mật về và mặc kệ hậu quả bị ong đốt. B, đốt sạch bầy ong rồi liều mạng ôm hũ mật về. Cuối cùng là C, ngừng ngay việc tưởng tượng này đi và trở về với thực tế.

Caroline thở hắt ra, tự chấn chỉnh mình rồi đẩy xe dụng cụ vào trong.

"Đến giờ thay băng rồi." - Cô nói, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi phát đồ điều trị. Klaus vẫn giữ thái độ im lặng, nhưng Caroline có thể cảm nhận được anh ta đang quan sát mình. Cô tiến đến gần Klaus, từng thao tác cố gắng nhẹ nhất có thể để tránh chạm vào phần da bị tổn thương.

"Mặt tôi sắp thủng một lỗ rồi. Nếu anh có gì muốn nói thì hãy lên tiếng ấy. Tôi không có năng lực đọc suy nghĩ của người khác đâu."

Caroline nghe tiếng Klaus cười nhẹ. Cô chắc chắn mắt anh ta vẫn dán chặt vào cô, cứ như thể điều đó là việc thú vị nhất trên đời.

"Tốt. Nếu không có gì thay đổi thì ngày mai chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu tiến hành tập vật lý trị liệu. Nhân tiện tôi sẽ nhờ bác sĩ bên khoa thần kinh kiểm tra lại xem dây nói của anh có vấn đề gì không." - Giọng Caroline xù gai nhọn nhưng động tác vẫn rất nhẹ nhàng. Cô cảm giác Klaus đang nén cười vì lồng ngực vẫn còn đau. Bàn tay lành lặn của anh ta gõ nhịp trên chiếc bàn nhỏ trước mặt.

"Người yêu dấu ơi, có ai nói em xinh đẹp nhất khi chăm sóc người khác chưa?"

Caroline dừng mọi động tác. Cô nhìn thẳng vào Klaus. "Hóa ra anh vẫn nói chuyện được nhỉ?"

"Màu xanh rất hợp với em đấy, tình yêu à." - anh ta lướt nhìn đồng phục y tá của Caroline, tiếp tục câu nói của mình như chưa hề bị ngắt quãng. - "Em biết đấy, lưu ly thảo đẹp nhất ở sắc xanh của nó mà."

Giọng Klaus trầm xuống. Anh ta áp sát vào gương mặt đang chăm chú băng bó của cô. Hơi thở Klaus phả vào tai cô nóng ấm. Caroline xoay sở thêm vài khâu cuối rồi đứng cách xa ra khỏi giường. Chậm thêm vài giây thôi là mặt cô sẽ cháy bừng lên mất.

"Mai tôi sẽ đưa anh đi. Jenna rất giỏi. Dì ấy sẽ giúp anh sớm đi lại được thôi. Đừng lo lắng quá ." - Caroline nhanh tay thu dọn mọi thứ.

Klaus nhếch môi đầy thích thú, "người lo lắng không phải là tôi đâu, cô bé à."

Caroline không nói gì, chỉ lướt nhìn lúm đồng tiền của anh ta chừng vài giây rồi ngẩng cao đầu, đẩy xe ra ngoài. Cửa vừa khép thì chân cô cũng không trụ nổi nữa. Cứ mỗi lần ở cạnh anh ta thì tim cô lại đập một cách mất trật tự trong lồng ngực.

"Đúng là như pha lê trong nắng thật."

Cô thở dài, rút điện thoại gọi cho một người. Dù biết chỉ là để lại tin nhắn trong hộp thoại.

"Này Ty, được rồi, em biết là anh đang bận thi đấu, nhưng mà..." - Caroline cố xua đi đôi mắt màu lục lam cứ quẩn quanh trong tâm trí. - "...em nhớ anh. Chúc may mắn và mong anh sớm quay về.

* * *

"Sao tự dưng lại có hứng thú lãng mạn vậy hửm?" - Bonnie nhướn mày nhìn Caroline đầy nghi ngờ. - "Theo tớ nhớ lần cuối cùng cậu hỏi về chuyện hoa cỏ thì nó cũng toàn liên quan đến mấy vụ thảo dược."

"Coi nào, cậu là bạn tớ, và là chủ tiệm hoa, còn tớ thì muốn mua để ủng hộ bạn mình. Có vấn đề gì sao?"

"Vấn đề ở đây là cậu đang tò mò về ý nghĩa của chúng đấy, Care yêu dấu của tôi ơi." - Elena cười khúc khích bên cạnh.

Cụm từ "yêu dấu" này khiến Caroline dị ứng vô cùng. Cô đứng dậy đầy vẻ kiên quyết. "Tớ thấy chẳng có gì phải làm quá lên thế. Nếu cậu không chịu tiếp đãi khách chu đáo thì tớ tự tìm vậy. Chắc chắn ở đây có trồng. Mau chỉnh đốn hàng ngũ lại đi. Không thì sẽ mất một khách hàng tiềm năng như tớ đấy. Còn cậu nữa Lena, nhanh đưa tớ bản thiết kế áo cưới đi. Để tớ chờ tới sốt ruột mà cậu thì ngồi đây nhâm nhi trà chiều với Bon hả?"

Hai cô gái bò lăn ra bàn mà cười. Đây đúng là kiểu chế độ-cai-trị-Caroline không lẫn đi đâu được.

"Được rồi được rồi. Đi thẳng rẽ trái quầy cuối cùng. Cậu sẽ nhận ra chúng ngay thôi mà." - Bonnie vẫn chưa dứt được, giọng cô run run vì nén cười.

Caroline bỏ mặc hai người bạn sau lưng. Cô tiến đến quầy xa nhất của cửa hàng. Bonnie nói đúng, chỉ cần là nhìn xa cũng có thể nhận ra ngay. Màu xanh lam của lưu ly thảo thật sự rất dịu dàng. Caroline đưa tay chạm vào cánh hoa mềm mại như nhung. Cảm giác thật thích. Nghe nói hoa cỏ sẽ giúp người bệnh mau hồi phục. Đúng rồi, chỉ đơn thuần là vì tâm huyết với nghề thôi.

Cô tự nhủ với bản thân nhiều lần trước khi quyết định cầm một chậu hoa nhỏ lên. Nụ cười bất giác nở trên môi.

* * *

"Được rồi Jenna, nhóc Jeremy cần dì hơn tụi cháu mà. Đi đường cẩn thận nhé."

Caroline chưa kịp chào tạm biệt thì đầu dây bên kia đã cúp máy. Jenna có vẻ đang rất vội vàng chở Jeremy đến buổi phỏng vấn trường đại học sắp tới cho cậu nhóc. Điều đó có nghĩa là Caroline sẽ thay thế vị trí của Jenna trong vài ngày tới. Cô không phải chuyên về vật lý trị liệu, nhưng nhân viên của khoa không nhiều. Và cô là nhân viên ngoài giờ trong những trường hợp cần thiết.

Caroline đến bệnh viện rất sớm. Cô đặt nhẹ chậu hoa lên đầu giường, tránh đánh thức người đang nằm đó. Nhưng vừa quay đi thì khóe môi Klaus lập tức cong lên.

"Lần sau muốn lén lút làm chuyện gì đó thì phải chắc rằng hoặc mũi tôi không ngửi được nữa, hoặc đánh cho tôi bất tỉnh đi. Em không biết mùi hương trên người mình rất quyến rũ sao?"

Con người này rất biết cách phát huy giọng nói trời cho của mình. Caroline đặc biệt không ưa những kiểu tán tỉnh hoa mỹ, nhưng bất kỳ lời nào từ miệng anh ta đều trở nên vô cùng lôi cuốn.

"Anh biết gì không Klaus? Nếu bộ dạng của anh trông bảnh bao hơn chứ không phải quấn đầy băng như thế này, có lẽ tôi sẽ có chút ấn tượng đấy."

Nụ cười của Klaus càng tươi hơn bao giờ hết. Anh ta giang tay ra, nháy mắt với cô.

"Tới luôn chứ , tình yêu?"

* * *

Trong ký ức của anh, cô vẫn luôn đẹp như vậy. Vẻ đẹp thật sự toát lên từ tâm hồn. Nếu đem tất cả những tăm tối mà anh đã trải qua để đánh đổi dù chỉ một nụ cười của cô thôi cũng đã là quá đủ.

Anh không muốn bỏ lỡ một giây phút nào để được nhìn vào gương mặt đó, nghe giọng nói đó. Dù rằng suốt bao nhiêu năm qua anh chưa khi nào thôi nghĩ về cô.

Tay cô rất dịu dàng. Anh có thể cảm nhận chúng đang xoa dịu các khớp xương anh. Caroline đang ngồi phía sau Klaus, để anh tựa vào người cô. Hai tay cô vòng sang nắm lấy cổ tay anh, cử động lên xuống. Cảm nhận hơi thở của Caroline phả vào tai mình. Lưng anh dán chặt vào khuôn ngực đầy đặn của cô, phập phồng lên xuống theo từng nhịp thở. Sự tiếp xúc thân mật này khiến toàn thân anh nóng lên nhanh chóng. Klaus quay lại nhìn, tầm mắt anh rơi vào môi Caroline. Phải cố gắng lắm anh mới kềm chế ham muốn được hôn lên đôi môi đó. Nhưng Caroline lúc này hoàn toàn không chú tâm gì đến ánh nhìn như thiêu đốt của Klaus.

"Anh phải ghi nhớ những động tác này. Ngay khi cử động được cũng phải tự luyện tập cho đến khi lành hẳn. Đừng quá chủ quan với sức khỏe bản thân đấy."

Caroline theo thói quen ngẩng cao đầu, mím môi thật chặt trước khi nhắc nhở một ai đó. Điều này khiến Klaus bật cười. Cô vẫn không thay đổi chút nào. Vẫn là Caroline mà anh luôn yêu.

"Cười đi. Rồi sau này anh cũng sẽ nhận ra hiệu quả của những bài tập này thôi."

"Kia là gì thế?" - Klaus hỏi bâng quơ trong lúc Caroline đỡ anh nằm xuống.

"Ừ thì chậu và hoa." - Cô dừng lại đôi chút, rồi nâng một bên chân của Klaus lên - "Chúng có tác dụng hấp thu cacbonic và cung cấp oxy ra ngoài không kh-đừng cười nữa! Động đến vết thương bây giờ!"

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi, nhưng mà bé ơi, à ờ, tay của em-"

Caroline phát hiện ra tay mình đang đặt ở chỗ khá là "nhạy cảm". Cô suýt chút đã quăng mạnh chân anh ta xuống. Và tự nhủ nếu lỡ mà làm vậy thì cái chân này chắc chắn sẽ mất thêm một tuần để chỉnh khớp và nẹp lại cho ngay ngắn.

"Hôm nay tạm thế đã. Anh nghỉ ngơi đi." - Dù cố gắng che giấu nhưng vẫn nghe ra sự lúng túng trong giọng nói của cô.

Khi Caroline khuất sau cánh cửa. Nụ cười của Klaus càng sâu hơn. Anh đưa tay mân mê cánh hoa nhỏ.

"Cảm ơn nhé, tình yêu của anh."

* * *

_*PAS: Viết tắt của thuật ngữ - Physician Assisted Suicide - còn gọi là Euthanasia: Trợ Tử hay An Tử._

_Có 2 trường hợp: Trợ tử chủ động và trợ tử thụ động. _

_Trợ tử chủ động (active euthanasia): Đây là trường hợp bác sĩ hay một người nào đó cố ý tiêm, cấp một loại thuốc hay giúp phương tiện nào đó để bệnh nhân chấm dứt cuộc sống ngay lập tức, tránh cho bệnh nhân kéo dài sự đau đớn._

_Trợ tử thụ động (passive euthanasia) :Trường hợp này, khi bệnh nhân hôn mê quá lâu, bác sĩ và thân nhân sẽ quyết định chấm dứt những gì cần thiết để duy trì sự sống của người bệnh, hoặc ngưng cung cấp những phương tiện hỗ trợ cho bệnh nhân có thể sống, như: Tắt máy hỗ trợ hô hấp, gỡ máy cung cấp các chất dinh dưỡng, không thực hiện những cuộc giải phẩu cần thiết cũng như việc ngưng cấp thuốc để kéo dài thêm sự sống._


End file.
